This invention relates to brushless motors and, more particularly,, motor driver assemblies and encoder assemblies therefor.
Conventionally, a motor driver system, particularly a brushless motor drive system which is subject to microprocessor control, includes a motor drive circuit remotely located from the motor. The motor drive circuit receives motor drive instruction from a microprocessor. Pursuant to received microprocessor instruction, the drive circuit properly activates the motor windings, i.e., commutates the motor, and gates driving current to the motor. In those motor application requiring a high degree of motor control, it is known to attach a separate encoder assemble to the output shaft of the motor.